As a drawer device provided in the interior of the vehicle such as the automobile and the like, a drawer device, including a box-shaped housing with a front face opening; a tray with an upside opening provided in the housing so as to be capable of being taken in and out; and a cup holder plate disposed on an upside of the tray, and provided in the housing so as to be capable of being taken in and out separately from the tray, is well-known (for example, Patent Document 1). In a case wherein only the tray is drawn forward from the front face opening of the housing, the drawer device is used as the container box, and in a case wherein the tray and the cup holder plate are drawn forward from the front face opening of the housing, the drawer device is used as the cup holder.